confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eltharion Dwarvenkin
Eltharion Dwarvenkin, also known as Eltharion Tinuviel or Eltharion Dusksinger, was a famed Elven prince. He was the third child of Celethorn I Tinuviel, first ruler of Tol Cirlan, and the brother of Celethorn II Tinuviel, the second ruler of Tol Cirlan, Imariel Tinuviel, a famed wizard of her day, and Ciriel Tinuviel, a noted warrior and scout. Known possessions The legends state that Eltharion only wielded a single magic item; his sappara, Whisper of Woe. Inscribed with ancient elven runes, it was said to be able to cut through any material. Besides Whisper of Woe, Eltharion wielded a composite longbow and wore elven chain. He also supposedly owned an elven-made cloak and boots. History Early Life Born in 119 BI, the son of Celethorn I Tinuviel, Eltharion was part of the expedition that founded Tol Cirlan in 100 AI. Just reaching maturity at that time, he set out to explore the region of Waeland, visiting Armagh in 109 AI, exploring the caves that would later house Deependelve in 113 AI, and attending the founding ceremony of Ardagh in 115 AI. Between 116 AI and 119 AI, he served as a scout for the soldiers of Armagh and Ardagh in their expeditions against goblins in the Cold Peaks. As a result, he was a familiar face in both Armagh and Ardagh, and was considered a friend of the Waelinga by 120 AI. He spent the next 15 years adventuring, hunting goblins and at least twice hunting and slaying a dragon that had attacked farms near the Cold Peaks. In 136, he attended the founding ceremony of Langar as ambassador of Tol Cirlan, and spent the next three decades helping to secure the borders of Langar, occasionally mediating between Langar and its neighbours Armagh and Ardagh. Ciriel In 177 AI, 178 years old, he returned to Tol Cirlan to attend the Ceremony of Age for his youngest sister, Ciriel. He remained in Tol Cirlan between 177 AI and 229 AI, mentoring Ciriel and only occasionally visiting his human friends. He did, however, make it a point to attend the funerals of those humans he called friends, renewing his pledge of friendship to their respective families. In 229 AI, he and Ciriel went on a tour of Waeland, visiting old friends and renewing pledges of friendship. Ciriel, like her brother, proved herself to be a capable warrior and scout, and famously fought and killed the Dragon Egathoin the Black with her brother. The tour lasted twenty years, as the pair moved back and forth between Ardagh, Armagh and Langar. They returned to Tol Cirlan in 251 AI, and remained there for several decades, occasionally venturing out to visit friends and attend funerals. Ciriel soon tired of the world of Men, since every time a human friend died, a part of her died too. After attending the funeral of her last human friend, she remained in Tol Cirlan, dying in 396 AI, 318 years old. Their father, Celethorn I, blamed Eltharion for Ciriel's death, saying that too much contact with human suffering had weakened her spirit. He died a year later, 731 years old. Legend states that he died of sorrow. Eltharion too blamed himself for Ciriel's death, and although his brother, Celethorn II tried to comfort him, Eltharion left Tol Cirlan. He settled in Brae Nol in Langar, living there between 398 AI and 402 AI. But the meeting with the Dwarf Durin Hammerbane changed his perspective. Deependelve Durin Hammerbane was the leader of a clan of Dwarves, who was seeking a new place to live, after their old home - Brok Zurog - has been destroyed by Dark Elves. Wary of Elves, the Dwarves was slow to trust Eltharion, but he and Durin eventually struck up a friendship that would last a lifetime. After winning their friendship, Eltharion led the Dwarves to the caves that he had previously explored in 113 AI. After clearing the caves of goblins and other vermin, the Dwarves founded Deependelve. As a reward for his help, the Dwarves gave Eltharion the sobriquet "Dwarvenkin", a title he bore proudly for the remainder of his life. He stayed in Deependelve on and off for the next thirty odd years, aiding the Dwarves in fighting the denizens of the deep and acting as a link between Deependelve and Tol Cirlan. He also made occasional trips to Ardagh to visit old friends, acting as a guide for Dwarven traders. Love On the last of these trips, he met Aslaug Thorasdottir, a young and feisty Waelingan woman. Though he was now 436 years old, he was immediately smiten with love. After informing Durin Hammerbane, he began courting Aslaug. She could not resist his advances, and they married a year later, in 436 AI. Over the next six years, Aslaug bore four children, three sons and a daughter. After much discussion, Aslaug and Eltharion agreed on giving each child two names, a Waelinga and an Elven. Thus their children was named Roald Anar Dusksinger, Hrolf Aradan Dusksinger, Vitstein Vaire Dusksinger, and Thora Laurelin Dusksinger. Eltharion and Aslaug lived happily for 47 years. But in 473 AI, Aslaug Thorasdottir Tinuviel died of old age, 66 years old. Her children all returned home to attend her funeral. As her body burned - as Waelingan custom demands - Eltharion looked on, his green eyes dark with sorrow. After saying goodbye to his children - all but Thora Laurelin married and with children - Eltharion returned to his forest home in Tol Cirlan. He had become used to losing his human friends, but the loss of his beloved wife had been too much. The winter of 475 AI saw him lay ill with sorrow, his fellow Elves counting the days to his death. It was his daughter, Thora Laurelin Dusksinger, who returned Eltharion from the brink of death. She arrived in Tol Cirlan and demanded to see her father. Though she was a half-blood, she was still a princess of the house of Tinuviel, and none dared defy her. As she sat by her father's bed, she told him of the man she had just married, and of the life that grew inside her. Her blue eyes and the smile in them reminded Eltharion of Aslaug, and he realized that Aslaug lived on in their children. The realization stirred his spirit, and in the spring he and his daughter journeyed back to Ardagh and his children. Later Life Eltharion remained in Ardagh until 685 AI, when his daughter - the last of his children - died of old age. He told his grandchildren that he was going out on a great journey, and might not return in their lifetimes. Then he left Ardagh and returned to Deependelve. In Deependelve he was greeted as a hero by the Dwarves, and for the next twenty-two years, he served as an advisor to High King Durin Hammerbane, his old friend. But in 707 AI, Durin Hammerbane died of old age, 455 years old. Weary of seeing his friends die around him, Eltharion left Deependelve, settling in Tol Cirlan for the last time. For the rest of his life, Eltharion stayed in Tol Cirlan. Once every decade, he travelled to Ardagh to visit his descendants, garnering him the title "Father Dusksinger". With the aid of two of his descendants, he managed to have his human descendants recognized as part of House Tinuviel, and some of them eventually settled in Tol Cirlan. Eltharion Tinuviel died in 1214 AI, 1,213 years old. To this day, he is a legendary figure in Elven, Dwarven and Waelingan history, a hero of the north. His descendants continue to live in Ardagh and Tol Cirlan. Though they carry such varied titles as Dusksinger, Dusksong, and Shadowsong, they all pay homage to their ancient ancestor and his extraordinary life. Category:Characters (Elatha) Category:Male characters